Fanon/Fanfiction/Morenatsu: A New Summer Break
The "Do not Edit" Template does not apply for MrAwesomeMatty. Morenatsu: A New Summer Break is an ongoing fanfiction written by MrAwesomeMatty on the website Archive Of Our Own. The story is considered to be an alternate "what-if" continuation from one of the paths the player can take in the original Morenatsu game, but with elements from the fan-created revival project, Homecoming ~Morenatsu Revisited~. The Prologue Synopsis The story starts out on July 1st with showing Hiroyuki Nishimura resting in the living room of his house in the city. His mom telling him one of his friends is at the door with urgent news, he opens it to find one of his city friends, a teenager named Yuuto Eizen, telling him something important: "He woke up." Suddenly realizing what that means, Hiroyuki immediately leaves with him to the hospital, where they meet up with two other teenagers, Nawaki Akiyoshi and Jrue Swingler. With all four together, it's made clear the person who Yuuto referred to as "he" is their friend, Arata Doigawa. The story goes on to reveal that four and a half years ago, the five humans were playing with a ball in the city's park during the winter when it rolled out onto the street. Arata went to get it, but was hit by an incoming bus. Not only would it put him into a several year long coma, but force the doctors to remove both of his legs from the knee down. With the Doigama family approaching the four boys and telling them to watch over their son when they're not around, the group are finally able to reunite with their friend. Fast forwarding a few weeks later and with a brand new pair of prosthetic legs, Arata is able to hang out with his friends again and invites them to his house. From there, the gang try to think of how they should spend their upcoming summer break in August. Hiroyuki ends up proposing that he take them to his hometown, the village of Minasato. And to his surprise, all four boys seem interested and agree to go. After over a week of planning and packing, as well as Hiroyuki writing a letter to a friend to let them know he's coming back with guests, the five boys thus make their way to Minasato to hopefully have a fantastic summer break... New Characters This section will give a brief detail of some of the new characters that will appear in the fanfiction. Some characters may be updated in the future, should they need an article or have artwork done of them. Any new characters will be added as soon as possible when they appear. Yuuto Eizen: Clearly the responsible member of the four city friends of Hiroyuki and is often compared to being the "unoffical leader", Yuuto is kind of like a second parent with how prepared he is. His "motherly" behavior constantly shows, whether it be showing concern for someone who's upset or giving a scolding glare to someone who misbehaves... like Nawaki. If that wasn't enough, the boy's a bit of a fashionista, always looking stylish nearly everywhere he goes. Nawaki Akiyoshi: Unbelievably being the son of the rich Akiyoshi company, Nawaki's the guy who's not afraid to make the most vulgar, inappropriate, or annoying jokes, name-calling, or comments; even if he was standing in front of a horrified audience, he would not give a damn at all. The humorous, "in your face" young man is constantly ready to take action and ready to talk about how amazing and sexy he is. Just don't talk about music with him: he hates it with a passion. Jrue Swingler: Jrue moved all the way from the country of England to the city with his grandmother around the same time Hiroyuki moved from Minasato, making them both the new kids. Now on his own, Jrue has graduated high school and currently is able to sustain himself with his hard work ethic. It may just stem from his natural ability to be the best at what he does, and while he's not prideful, takes solace in the fact of being able to accomplish great things... when he's not laughing at Nawaki's antics. Arata Doigawa: Named "The Man of the Hour" by Jrue, Arata's future dreams of either being a professional basketball or volleyball player were taken away when he lost his legs from the accident. He claims that all he needs right now is to get out of the city to process what's happened to him, but it's hard to tell with him. Besides him previously being a skilled sports player, the young man is laid-back and keeps to himself; though, despite having patience, he does get irritated quite easily with certain types of people. Trivia * The dialogue confirms that the city Hiroyuki moved to and where the humans live is Osaka. * The story follows the game's event if Hiroyuki dates Juuichi Mikazuki, meaning it's the canon relationship for them. * As of right now, Kyouji Takahara and Soutarou Touno are confirmed to be boyfriends. * MrAwesomeMatty has stated while this is based off the original game, some elements of Homecoming ~Morenatsu Revisited~ will be put into it. The author has also stated he recently has gotten into the fandom, so certain things may not be initially correct and to "bear with him" as he'll fix them. He's listed the changes in the beginning of chapter 8. * It follows Hiroyuki's POV for several chapters until it begins focusing on the other human characters. This may be as a way of showing that Hiroyuki's "story/gameplay" is complete and is now focusing on other characters. * While there are no official artwork for the boys, the story does list the heights, weights, birthdays, and ages of the new human characters with the current canon characters at the end of chapter 6. MrAwesomeMatty has stated there will be an updated list when more characters are introduced. Category:Fanon